1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a touch panel, and more particularly to a touch panel having an optical layer with high adhesion.
2. Description of Related Art
A touch screen is an input/output device that adopts sensing technology and display technology, and has been widely employed in electronic devices such as portable or hand-held electronic devices.
A capacitor-based touch panel is a commonly used touch panel that utilizes capacitive coupling effect to detect touch position. Specifically, capacitance corresponding to the touch position changes and is thus detected, when a finger touches a surface of the touch panel.
FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B show a top view and a cross-sectional view, respectively, of a conventional touch panel. A black matrix (BM) 12 is disposed on a bottom surface of a peripheral edge of a glass substrate 11, and a touch sensing layer 13 is disposed on a bottom surface of the glass substrate 11 and the black matrix 12. The touch sensing layer 13 includes a sensing portion 131 not covered by the black matrix 12 and a routing portion 132 located below the black matrix 12. The sensing portion 131 defines an active area or a touching range 14. However, as adhesion between the black matrix 12 and the glass substrate 11 is weak, the black matrix 12 is liable to peeling. Moreover, as the touch sensing layer 13 is very thin, the peripheral area 15 (i.e., an area between the touching range 14 and an area 16) of the sensing portion 131 sometimes suffers from broken wire.
For the reason that the black matrix 12 of the conventional touch panel is liable to peeling, a need has arisen to propose a novel touch panel to overcome disadvantages of the conventional touch panel.